Frozen North: A Twilight Princess Sequal
by Dragonis999
Summary: Link, stranded in Hyrule's frozen north must fight to survive, and save the world from a new menacing threat.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Link looked across the landscape. The only word to describe it was beautiful. The sun was rising between a far off range of peaks, casting a purple-red hue across the sky and on the snow beneath him. He looked across the camp. Two tents, a fireplace, and a tarp stretched over the supplies.

"See what I mean Link? This place is beautiful, yeah?" Ashei said, stepping out of her tent. "Its going to be a few more days before we get to the fortress, are you sure you're up to it?"

Link nodded in agreement, "Trust me, I can do this."

"Well, we better get started, yeah. Got a long day ahead of us." Ashei said as she started towards her tent. "We can eat on the way."

As Link went back into his tent to pack up, he thought about the past while. He felt so bad for leaving Colin, Ilia and the rest of the village, but he just couldn't stay there. Not after what he had done, what he had seen. Spending the rest of his life as a ranch-hand just wasn't right, he was meant for more.

To this end he got back in contact with Telma and the group. Ashei mentioned that she received word from her father that her order was in trouble. She offered to take Link, thinking that he could help.

They set off traveling north. Today they had to cross the Hyrulian Ice field. It was a glacier miles wide, between two mountains. The glacier eventually melted and feeds directly into Zoras Domain and eventually Lake Hyrule. But in the middle of this blizzard, Link found it hard to believe that this world of ice could ever melt.

Link tightened the hood on his parka against the fierce wind, whipping cold against his face. Even with the new equipment he got, the cold still penetrated his clothes, and bit at his finger and toes. "Be careful Link," Ashei yelled at him over the roar of the wind "I don't want you getting lost or falling in a crevasse."

Link looked around. If it wasn't for the rope connecting them, he wouldn't have been able to see her, even though she was only 6 feet ahead of him. All of a sudden, he felt a slight rumble. "Ashei," he called out, "somethings not ri-!" In a split second, the ground opened up and swallowed him. He was dangling off the rope. His vision was blurry and blood was coming from his head.

Ashei was standing over top of him, pulling on the rope. "Link, are you alright? Try and climb up, I'll help you."

Link noticed that the rope was running over a shard of ice jutting out from the wall. Before he could do anything, the rope snapped and he fell. He managed to brace himself against either wall of the crevasse, and started to climb upwards. The wind was blowing so hard that in the narrow space he was in, it created a deafening roar. He could scarcely hear the cracking. His foot pushed through into an air pocket and he fell.

He hit the ground hard. It felt like he had broken every bone in his body. He lay on his back looking up to the sky. With loud creaks and groans, the glacier shifted and the crack closed above him, leaving him cold, alone and in the dark.

He started fading in and out of consciousness, not knowing whether it he had been there for a few hours, or a few days. Unable to move, and in almost complete darkness, he could just lay on the ice, waiting for oblivion.

Suddenly he saw a pair of dark and slender legs before him. "I must be dreaming." he thought. A hand reached down in front of him, and all went black.

Link awoke some hours later, still in pain. He had enough energy to raise his head. Instinctively he sniffed the air around him, and then stopped. "Did I just do that?" he thought to himself. He looked at his hands, but saw paws. He was a wolf. And he was thankful for it. His fur provided him more warmth than his parka ever could and he was smaller, so he could squeeze out of this dark hole. If he could ever move again, that is.

After a few days of rest, Link finally got to his feet. He could move, but he hurt all over. Nothing was broken, so far as he could tell. He looked about. In the ceiling, he could see a bright spot. It was either a hole, or thin ice he could get through. Regardless, this was his only hope.

Climbing was hard. It hurt to breathe, and sharp spikes of ice cut into his paws. Trying to forget the pain, he trudged on. At some points he would fall, almost back to the bottom, but each time started again. After hours, he managed to reach the spot. It was a small hole in the ice.

He broke through the hole and took a look around his surroundings. The blizzard had stopped by now, but he had no way of knowing were he was. He randomly walked along, not knowing where he was headed, but it felt better than just staying there.

He noticed in the sky something odd. A portal that the Twilit Assassins left behind in Hyrule. When he reached the ground underneath it, the snow was stained in blood. He smelt it, and found the scent of Ashei. He followed her scent off into the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Link followed the scent as quickly as he could. For many hours he went, never resting, never stopping, and never slowing. His mind was concentrated on one thing; finding her. The scent was harder to follow now, but every time he lost it, he soon found it again.

Off in the distance, Link heard a yell. It sounded frightened, but not like Ashei. He paused for a minute to think of his choices, but as he did so, he lost her scent. Completely lost and alone, his only chance of finding anything remotely Hylian was to find the source of the yell.

As Link padded to the source of the yell, he heard more noises. Barks and growls. He crested a small ridge. Two large, almost feral-looking dogs were defending a man, unconscious in the crimson snow, from a large white bear. Without thinking he swiftly ran down the small hill into the fray.

Leaping high into the air, he jumped on the beast's back and bit hard into its neck. The bear reeled, more out of surprise than pain, and swatted Link off his back with a hard hit from his claw.

Winded and lying helpless in the snow, Link saw the bear approach him. It raised a paw, with huge black claws, dripping with blood, and roared. Link winced as the bear began to swipe at him, but instead, one of the dogs, large and pure white, jumped at the bear's head.

Caught off balance, the bear fell on his side. The white dog immediately bit at the beast's jugular. Hot blood squirted into the cold air. In a final act of retribution, the bear clubbed the dog's head, sending him into the air and into the ground with a cold thud.

The other dog ran over the limp body of her companion, and sat next to it. She sat down in the snow, remaining silent. She showed little emotion.

Link got up and walked to the dog. She was grey and smaller than the white one. "I'm sorry." Link said to her "I… I'm sorry."

She looked at him and gasped. She looked away and bowed to him. "My liege. Long have they said of your coming. It is an honour to greet you into our world."

Link was taken aback. "You must be confused. I…" he stopped himself. He did not know how to explain who he was, or if she would believe him if he did.

"My elders have told me of the exploits of the Shadow Wanderer. And it has been said that in our hour of darkness, he would come from the Shadow Land and deliver us, cleanse our lands." Link stared at her confused. "We must leave now. Kiviuq will need attention if he is to aid you."

She walked over to the person, Kiviuq, and dragged him to the sled. Link looked at the lifeless body in the snow. "What about him?" he asked.

"Inouq is with the spirits now. He will be happy." She said. "Hurry, we must get back to the village." She pulled the man onto the sled and got into a harness, and looked at Link expectantly.

Link managed to get into the harness. "Where is your village?" he asked.

"The village is about a 2 day trek from here, my liege." She started to walk forwards, and Link followed suit. She looked at him and said, almost playfully, "And my name, sir, is Senda."

The pair ran off into the distance, surrounded by all sides by nothing. Desolate, they ran on, together. Ignoring the pain and the cold, with only one thing in either of their minds, they pressed on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Link and Sedna ran on through the cold. After a few hours, Link looked over at Sedna. "Why were you calling me 'Sire' back there? I've never met you."

"Sire, I know I have never met you. You are the Shadow Wanderer, come to save my people in our time of need." She replied, looking somewhat surprised.

"I have no idea what you mean by 'the Shadow Wanderer" or any of this."

"Then I shall explain. My people, the sled-dogs and the people who care for us have been living in the north for many generations. We have lived as nomads, wandering, patrolling this harsh climate. Protecting it."

"From who?" Link asked, "I cannot see why anyone would want to invade it."

"Not from who, from what. Night time here lasts many months. The sun shall be going down in a matter of months, and when the night comes, so do they. At the axis on which this world rotates, there is a tower. The tower is a key, locking this world from the shadow. In the weeks approaching the nightfall, the interlopers will come, and try to free themselves from this prison.

Link perked up. If they could get out, then he could get in, and that meant…

"In past years, only a few have slipped past our defences, but this year, they have come is masses. My people cannot cope, and they are dieing. My master was instructed to plead with the Hyrulian Knights that live in the mountains to the south. Yet it seems that even they have turned on us. He approached on near where you found us, and she forced the bear to attack us. If you did not show up, Sire, Kiviuq and I would have met the same fate as Inouq"

Link couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was impossible. "That cannot be right. I knew that knight. I was travelling with her. She would never have done anything like that. You must be mistaken." He said.

"I know what happened to us. These are dark times, sire, and things are not as they seem or should be." She said, "Your 'friend' attacked us."

After that conversation, they talked little. Link's head was trying to wrap his head around the situation. Were these interlopers from the twilight realm? He thought he brought peace, and a stable ruler. What happened to Midna? Was she okay? What was wrong with Ashei and her knights? He was confused, all he could do was to calm down and take things as they came.

After a few days hard journey, Sedna pointed something out on the horizon, some small mounds of snow. "That cannot be the village." he thought to himself, but still, he trusted her guidance.

Soon, they arrived at the village. The small mounds were domes of snow that the people lived in. He assumed they used them because they could be made from the ground. As Sedna said, many of the people seemed wounded.

As they got into the village, an old lady approached them. She was short and bent over, shambling on a cane. Her thinning hair was matted in long clumps. What few teeth she had left looked rotting. She looked into Link's eyes and said to Sedna, "That's a good girl. Looks like you found him." Her voice was coarse and raspy. "She pointed a long, crooked finger at Link. "You must come with me, it is time for the ceremony. Link followed her, and looked back at Send, she seemed worried about something.

The old woman led him into one of the small domes. The little light that shone through the cracks cast the place into an eerie shadow. She produced a stone with a large slab of meat on it. "Eat up", she instructed, "You must be hungry."

Link quickly ate the meat. It tasted odd to him, but he was too funny to notice.

She lit a small fire in the centre and crushed some animal bones into it. She then poured a foul smelling chemical into it. The fire roared and the smoke turned purple. The woman knelt by the fire and inhaled the fumes. Her eyes rolled back into her head and the started chanting incoherently. She produced a dagger and began to approach Link.

He snarled at her. He tried to run, but she held him fast, with unnatural strength. Or maybe he was just weak, something was defiantly in the meat. Chanting louder, she plunged the dagger deep into his side. Link yelped as he felt its white hot sting sear his flesh. Still chanting, she held the dagger up to his neck. "What is she doing to me." He thought, woozy from the loss of blood. "I thought I was some sort of hero to them." She swung the dagger, slashing his neck. He fell limp into the snow, and the world went black before him.


End file.
